


When it's Over HQ ver.

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Love Triangles, M/M, Origin Story, Past Relationship(s), all the characters are same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima returns to his old high school and gets smoothie slimed by Oikawa, but was fortunate enough to avoid his ex-friend/ex-boyfriend Yamaguchi. But Kuroo saw it all.





	1. Sepia Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just got done with Black Moon so I'm just experimenting by inserting HQ characters into one of my original (unpublished, incomplete & in-progress) stories. Just having fun :D

Tsukishima’s fist flung across his face, silencing the cafeteria of the fork to plate clattering as everyone turned their attention to them.

Well, at least that's what he wish happened.

Reality check?

Tsukishima was standing stiff, dumbfounded and wet in the middle of the dim cafeteria when Oikawa let the empty cup roll from his fingers to Tsukishima’s shoes, which, at this point shouldn’t be considered shoes anymore given that they were buried deep beneath the grey-purple banana and strawberry mush; the same mush that smothered Tsukishima grey flannel to his chest as the cold juice seeped through the fabric down to his stomach. His skin crawled at the contact of the slime that cemented him to the glossed tiles. The thought of moving in this soggy grime made Tsukishima’s insides churned. Sickening.

In fact, everything was sickening at this rate. From the oversize but unheated sun to the decaying trees, along with the coffee-stained papers and dead brown leaves to the overcooked cafeteria food and the people gorging it. But most sickening of all were the green crocs protruding from the corner of Tsukishima eye-not to mention the sickly body that came with it-perfectly completing the collection of sickening things in this sickening high school. It couldn’t get any more sickening and brown than this.

“Oh. Em. Gee.”

Tsukishima’s attention snapped from the floor to Oikawa. A smirk swelled up his left cheek as his annoyingly high-pitched voice set everyone on guard. “Did I just spill that on you?”

Curious glances shot in their direction and the boisterous chattering came to a stop.

“Like, I did not mean to do that.”

Tsukishima scoffed. Of course he didn’t mean to spill it, he literally threw it! Who empties a cup of smoothie from a “spill”?

Sure, “spill” it is. Why not?

Oikawa rested his hand on his erected hip and flicked his hair back. Amusement blared in his brown pupils.

“I am so sorry,” Oikawa drawled and rolled his eyes.

Tsukishima’s jaws tightened. So they had a bit of history, big deal; but he never thought he'd stoop so low.

Did Oikawa really think that was going to cut it? Clearly, the smoothie on him was no accident. It could have been a small cup, but of course, that would have been much too kind on his part. Even extra-large wouldn't have satisfied him. If the choice had been his, Tsukishima was sure an ocean couldn't live up to his expectations. He'd waited for the day Tsukishima came back to make him snail slime.

After a prolonged silence, Oikawa raised his eyebrow as if waiting for Tsukishima to forgive him or respond in some way. He could feel the pressure of the curious ears now paying full attention, waiting for a response.

Tsukishima blocked off the influx of violent schemes that jammed against his skull. Nothing good would come out of this if he didn't play this out right.

Yet for all he cared, those were the least of Tsukishima problems here. There were two things that bothered me. First of all, as much as he’d grown to hate him, at least he had a sense of fashion before. Maybe he’s making a fashion statement, but Tsukishima eyes weren’t made for garish colors.

Seriously, gold tights and lime green flats? To top it off, that parched pink sweater clinging over his turquoise V-neck. The colors were just garish and wrong. So bright and wrong in so many ways. Rust red, gold, lime, pink, turquoise. Shades of the wrong rainbow or rainbow of the wrong shades, this rainbow didn’t come with rain.

Tsukishima heart scowled as Oikawa flicked his hair again. And of course, the second thing was undeniably the way he presented himself now. It was the first time in a little over two years since he'd seen him and within the ten minutes of our presence cramped together in this cafeteria, he had dedicated every other second to his now signature hair-flick moment.

Who was the one that got dumped? It clearly wasn't him.  
In what seemed like forever we continued to glare at each other. The grime was starting to dry onto him, pulling his skin together.

He scanned the dull crowd ornamented in totes, handbags, and backpacks. The prying diners had left their tables and circled in on them. Everyone was either in a group or a pair whispering and exchanging their thoughts on what might happen. He uttered a sigh. Freshmen.

“Hey, hey! Look at that,” Tsukishima heard someone commented. His whole face distorted as some guy with a crazy, gray hairstyle took out his iPhone to…oh, maybe tweet or Facebook this oh-so uproarious moment. Tsukishima was going to personally kill him if his friend didn’t snatch the Black Cat iPhone away. His friend had dark hair, sepia eyes, and a slim, built body. Tsukishima caught his eyes for a split second before he turned to scold his friend.

Tsukishima refocused his anger toward Oikawa. Seeing that Tsukishima gained consciousness at last and was making an attempt to step forward, everyone nailed their eyes on him, holding their breaths for what he might do next.  
Just then, Oikawa puffed out his beady eyes, pressing his hands dramatically on his cheeks.

“It really was an accident…I…” Oikawa rendered faintly before placing his fingers over his mouth.

Tsukishima was taken aback. For a second there, Oikawa actually sounded like he meant it. There was a familiar hesitation and distress in his voice. Was there something wrong?  
“Oikawa, are you-”

“Iwa-chan, I really didn't do it on purpose,” Oikawa asserted, cutting me off. “Iwa-chan…”

Iwa-chan? Tsukishima’s jaw almost dropped in disbelief. He was speechless. To think that he was actually concerned. His face burned in anger and shame for even considering that hesitation to be directed at him. Oikawa’s words echoed in his head.

Didn't do it on purpose. With that last smirk, as if. He wasn’t even apologizing to Tsukishima, but to someone behind him. Behind him!

As Tsukishima’s focus twitched around to identify this 'Iwa-chan' behind him, an unexpected radiance beamed into his eyes. The room became blinding white.  
In Tsukishima’s daze, two warm hands pressed firmly down on his shoulders. He squinted his eyes to dim down the brightness of the lights that silhouetted the straight nose and beautiful lips of this person. He didn't know who this person was, but that didn't matter. In this moment, his warm hands and calmness were purifying and emptying Tsukishima’s mind. All he could focus on was the fine structure of his neckline, and how his throat moved every time he swallowed. A neck so fine, if Tsukishima were a vampire he'd have to hold an intense self-debate session on whether or not to suck out his blood, because it's too perfect to be marred but so perfect it must be marred by him. He was so attractive that Tsukishima shamelessly ogled his clean-shaven chin and smooth face, tracing his lips up to his eyes.

Tsukishima’s whole face flushed red when his olive green eyes glanced down and met his. His auburn hair swayed gently when he turned away.  
“Iwa-chan,” Tsukishima followed the voice and realized that Oikawa seemed to have been going on with his explanation to this Iwa-chan, wherever and whoever he was. “Are we really over?”

Tsukishima continued to look blankly at Oikawa, watching the smirk expire from his face. He could almost sympathize with him. Oikawa cupped his hands over his mouth and balls of tears formed in his eyes. Tsukishima watched as Oikawa quivered in fear in front of him, quivered in fear of ‘Iwa-chan’. He wanted to inhale the moment as though his life depended on it. He wanted to, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy Oikawa’s fear of someone else.

But wait. He is Iwa-chan?

Hushed tones wiped the crowd as this ‘Iwa-chan’ set me aside. Tsukishima’s head jerked in alarm, eyes skimming his whole body for any signs or traces of violence. He was scar-less and untarnished, his expression draped in reassurance in the way he controls the atmosphere. He was just so nonviolent in every convincing way. But that didn't mean that he was what he presented himself to be, right?

It felt like the room had shrunk and everything and everyone were crushed against him. There were more faces, more noises, and whispering and chattering. Everything was flashing and blurring by all at once, processing so fast, so unintelligible. Or maybe he was just slow. He could hear the voice in his head yelling in frustration.

_Give me time to think this through, dammit!_

Time needed to stop.

“Wait. We?” Tsukishima muttered to himself, his eyebrows creased as he ransacked his brain for some sense. He glanced up to see Oikawa resist the satisfaction behind his mask.

Tsukishima felt the presence of ‘Iwa-chan’s’ body drifting past him. He held onto his sleeve, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was beyond Tsukishima’s reach, like an angel in disguise ascending back up to heaven, drifting in elegance as he spread his long, toned arms like wings, emitting strength and protection to wrap around-

“Tooru.”

What?

“Aw~ IwaOi’s back together,” Tsukishima heard some onlooker girl nearby sighed as Oikawa pulled 'Iwa-chan' in for a soul-sucking kiss.

A disturbing chill cemented on his skin. This had got to be a joke.  
Some more girls took out their phones to take pictures of the moment. Only after what seemed like forever of their make-out marathon did the bell finally rang, and the crowd finally dispersed.

Just like that.

Tsukishima stood his ground, waiting for his mental clock to finally start ticking again.

“What the hell?”

\----

“I can’t believe Oikawa did that to you!” Kageyama exclaimed when he opened the door, his hand waving a ladle around. He had his fringes tied up.

“Well, believe it,” Tsukishima mumbled as he took off backpack and sat down on the leather couch in the living room.

“What did your parents say?” Kageyama asked curiously, sticking his head out from the kitchen.

“What’s there to say? ‘Honey, avoid the cafeteria?’” Tsukishima said sarcastically as he reached for the control to the TV.

“At least it was just that smoothie. Still, I really should’ve waited to re-take my test after school instead…” Kageyama apologized, making his way back to the living room. He was still holding the ladle as he leaned on the counter.

Tsukishima stopped flicking through the channels and turned to him.

“There was no way any of us would’ve known. You shouldn’t have to adjust your schedule around me,” Tsukishima stated firmly.

He sighed knowing that what Tsukishima stated was true. What happened was completely out of their control. None of them could have predicted that he would encounter Oikawa on his first day back, much less get such a vicious greeting.

“Well, I made spaghetti,” Kageyama gestured me to the kitchen.

“Where’s Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, opening the cupboard.

“He’s on his way,” Kageyama responded as he untied his hair, the black strands falling over his forehead.

Tsukishima waited at the table watching Kageyama finished making his bowl of spaghetti. Kageyama’s phone flashed and he turned his attention to it.

“Is it Hinata?” Tsukishma asked as Kageyama unlocked his phone to read the text.

“Yeah,” he nodded and put his phone down.

“Is he coming?” Tsukishima asked when Kageyama began tapping on the screen.

He glanced up to see Kageyama’s dark, long lashes swept down.

“Hinata can’t make it?” Tsukishima studied his expression.

“No, it’s not that…” he shook his head. “Um…” he started uneasily. Kageyama ran his hand through his hair, the velvet strands dancing in the air before falling back to cover his forehead.

“Yeah?”

“Hinata told him.”

Something in Tsukishima went numbed when Kageyama’s blue eyes locked his, making it clear which ‘him’ he was referring to.

An “oh” escaped Tsukishima’s mouth as memories lashed at his heart. “Is he coming?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, shaking his head. “But, knowing Hinata…most likely.”

The whole apartment was quiet except for the humming of the fridge. Tsukishima knew it was getting dark outside since the sun rays that earlier reddened the TV and walls have disappeared. He glanced over to the living room clock across from him before averting his attention to the entrance on its left.

“So, you plan on joining anything this year?” he asked, changing the subject.

“No…” Tsukishima responded before refocusing my attention outside.

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama raised his voice to get his attention. “Should I take you home?”

“I though I was going to be okay, but…” he hesitated and bit my lips, “I don’t think I’m ready.”

“It’s ok. I’ll talk to him later,” Kageyama assured him, and they both prepared to leave.

Tsukishima watched Hinata pull at a piece of paper stubbornly. His lips pursed as he glared a hole into the pavement. Tsukishima hated it when Hinata pouted over nothing.

“Hey Hinata, it wasn’t my intention to ditch you, ok?” Tsukishima said, placing his hands on his shoulder. “But, I wasn’t and still am not mentally prepared to meet him yet.”

Hinata continued to fidget with the paper, not meeting his eyes.

“I know. But…” he started, doubtfully. “He really wanted to see you, Tsukishima…”  
Tsukishima sighed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see him either. But wanting to see and actually meeting were two completely different things. He hadn’t met with him for almost two years. But, the worst part of it was that he was avoiding him.

“I’ll make it up to you, ok?” Tsukishima apologized, knowing that Hinata was a difficult person to please. He was the type who wanted all his friends to be friends with each other. This was hard to do when his group of friends was practically everyone in school. In that apology alone, Tsukishima pretty much signed a contract to meet Yamaguchi.

“Well, there’s a club meeting today…” Hinata mumbled, still looking down.

He was up to something that Tsukishima’s gut feeling wasn’t quite comfortable with, but all he could do was agree to it.

“Okay, I’ll go there.”

Finally looking up, he added with his lips pursed out, “Today for sure?”

Upon Tsukishima’s nod, a smile blossomed on Hinata’s face, his brown eyes gleaming brightly. “You won’t regret it!” He exclaimed happily before waving off as one of his friends called out to him. “I’ll see you after school!”

Oh lord, what have he gotten himself into?

Tsukishima didn’t realize how small this high school was compared his previous. During his first year, he actually got lost on multiple occasions. But looking at it now, he didn’t understand how that could have happened. It’s amazing how perception changes over the years. Every building and face was recognizable. At this rate, it would be almost impossible to avoid anyone. Yet, to his pleasant surprise, he hadn’t encountered him yet. The gods must have taken pity on him and blocked him out of Tsukishima’s path.

He stared at the building that he never reached yesterday due to the ‘Smoothie Incident’. On his way up the staircase to the third floor, he heard someone heading down my direction. The pace was fast, keys jingling as though in a rush. He slowed down and waited at the last few steps near the second floor entrance for them to pass by first, but the person also stopped.

“Yeah, I’m on my way.”

The voice ringed in Tsukishima’s ear. He could make out the familiar figure from the corner of his right eye as he continued walking down.  
Tsukishima’s heart began hammering at his chest as his hand groped the wall for balance. His heel spun him back downstairs in panic as Yamaguchi became fully visible to him. His keys stopped jingling.

Tsukishima couldn’t tell if he was going to go to the second floor or continue down to first floor. He began noting the possible things that wouldn’t make him recognizable, but he was practically noticeable in every way.

The door opened. He stole a glance when the jingle of Yamaguchi’s keys vanished into the distance and the doors shut behind him. Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief but remained where he was until the bell rang.

He dashed around the corner upstairs and his head slammed into something hard. His foot slipped and his body tilted backward as he lost his balance.  
He could feel his weight giving in to gravity and he grabbed onto the first thing he could.

“Hey, Smoothie,” a handsome voice crooned closely, cooling his lips with his breath.

“Hey Smoothie, you alright?”

Tsukishima adjusted his vision, blinking a couple of times before realizing that he was gazing into two attractively familiar sepia eyes.

Crazy hair guy’s friend was hunched centimeters away from Tsukishima, their eyes leveled and foreheads nearly touching under his black hood. Tsukishima resisted the pull into his sepia gaze, so deep and profound, following the thin strands of his hair as they swayed in the windless air along his fine cheeks that altered magically when he resisted the smile tugging at the tip of his lips. His hypnotic lips. They were so close, if he pursed his lips, they'd kiss right there.

Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to let that happen though. He didn’t even know what was going on. He observed that his hands were clutching the guy’s sweater. His right arm wrapped tightly around Tsukishima’s waist, his left on the rail.

The resonant bell rung in a distant time that if that time had been, timeless should have ruptured. Yet, everything was completely still. Their eyes met again. And they were waiting for Tsukishima to make up his mind. But who was he but a timed person in the timeless that should not be.

Tsukishima pushed him away.

“Ouch.”

Tsukishima heard two voices muttered at the same time. One of them was Crazy hair guy’s friend’s and the other, his.

Tsukishima was on the floor. His left hand landed weird and it hurt like hell. He winced at the pain when he tried to move.  
Crazy hair guy’s friend was slouched against the stairs, his left hand still holding the rail. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark slim fits. His unreadable eyes shot straight at me and he stood up, fixing himself.

Great, now he’s probably pissed, Tsukishima thought. He pushed himself up with his right hand and started reaching for his books.

“Smoothie,” the deep, alluring voice called. “You can’t still be mad at my friend, right?”

Tsukishima’s head shot up to see that he finally gave in to that smile he’d resisted earlier. He offered his hand and waited for Tsukishima.

His sepia eyes glistened warmly and Tsukishima allowed himself to get pulled into it this time.

“Is it deleted?” he asked and took his hand.

He shrugged before helping Tsukishima up, his other hand holding his back lightly for balance. Tsukishima could feel the heat from his body and took a step back.

“See for yourself,” he chuckled softly and handed Tsukishima the phone.

Tsukishima frowned. The picture was still there. The picture of him covered in smoothie. It wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was interesting to see all the people who were there. Iwaizumi was even in there. It was only yesterday but he couldn’t recall anything besides Oikawa’s outfit, Iwaizumi’s godliness, and unfortunately, their make-out session.

When Tsukishima swiped the phone to see if there were any other shots, he found himself staring at a selfie of Sepia Eyes. Something in him squirmed curiously. He was smiling and pointing to someone behind him. His soft black hair was a damp mess.

“This is your phone?” Tsukishima asked, looking back at him.

He shook his head in amusement. “I just take pictures with it,” he winked.

Tsukishima couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. Like, saying I hate you with a smile. But, excitement clamored in Tsukishima’s bloodstream. The late bell had already rung, and no one was around. He couldn’t help wanting to take advantage of the moment.

“Then, let’s take one as well,” he smiled mischievously.

Sepia Eye’s white teeth shone between his parted lips before he composed his surprise and grinned to himself. He was dazzling.

When Tsukishima attempted to move his left wrist, it burned in pain. He figured he must have sprung it and made sure to take the picture with his right hand.

“On three,” Tsukishima counted. Sepia Eyes placed his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder and leaned closely. Snap.

Tsukishima handed the phone back to him and headed upstairs. As he pulled the door, he realized that he forgot to delete the picture.

“Hey,” he called to him. “I forgot to delete the picture.”

He glanced up to Tsukishima, a grin tugging at his lips. “You can delete it next time.”

The door closed behind him.

Tsukishima’s heart began pounding frantically. He tried to calm down as his whole body trembled in excitement.


	2. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima was fine with Hinata and Kageyama knowing what occurred, but he didn't want Yamaguchi to know. Who in their right mind would want Yamaguchi to know? What would Tsukishima be saying? That he fell because he was avoiding him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. I went and did it. The YamaTsukki?

“Yes, he sprang his wrist,” Takeda-sensei explained over the phone. 

“No, he will not be attending class.”

Takeda-sensei was on the phone with Tsukishima’s mom. Tsukishima had to skip his first class because his wrist pretty much rendered him useless.

As he sat waiting, he thought about how his mom would probably react. Yesterday morning, he had to go home because he was drenched in smoothie. And now, she had to come pick him up because he sprained his wrist.

“Your mom will be here in twenty minutes,” Takeda-sensei said when he hung up the phone.

“Thank you.” 

“You have to be more careful, Tsukishima,” he added before getting up from the desk.

Tsukishima nodded and followed him out to the front office. He took out his phone to text Hinata that he would be going home.

‘Are you going to go to the meeting?’ Hinata texted back almost immediately.

‘I’ll try to make it.’

“Kei?”

Tsukishima looked up to see that his mom had arrived.

“Mom, you have to sign me out over here,” he said, pointing to the check-in sheet.

“What happened today?” 

Tsukishima fought back the sarcasm about to roll out his mouth before he answered her. He had prepared a speech for her. Yes mother, school is dangerous. Very Dangerous.

“Well, I wasn’t looking when I ran up the stairs to my class…” Tsukishima started.

He could already make out the disbelief in her face already as she shook her head.

“You’re not being bullied, are you?” She interjected, her face filled with concern.

Tsukishima nearly scoffed. Him? Bullied? 

“No, no mom,” he clarified. “I ran into someone and fell downstairs…” He could see that she was waiting for more details, but he ended it. “That’s all.”

She almost threw her hands in the air as she uttered a heavy sigh.

“I have to come back for a meeting today,” he explained to her. “So can we just get this thing over with,” he said pointing to my wrist.

\--

“Tsukishima, what happened?” Kageyama said alarmed when his blue eyes spotted the brace on Tsukishima’s wrist. His eyes were wide as he set down the papers he had been rapidly flipping through. “I really thought you weren't gonna make it.”

Tsukishima placed his coat on the chair and struggled to pull out his laptop.

“I’ll never hear the end of Hinata if I missed this,” he said, flipping the screen. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded in agreement. “He said that he texted you, like, a million times and you ignored him.”

Tsukishima let his words process through his head. “I did not ignore him,” he objected. “I had only one hand left, and I went to the doctor’s.”

Kageyama laughed. He knew Hinata was just being dramatic. Although, it was safe to say that he did text Tsukishima over 100 texts. He literally spammed him with ‘What happened???’

“Well, he’s on his way. He’s still upset though,” Kageyama added.

Tsukishima heaved in preparation for whatever wrath Hinata had in store for him.

“So how did you get a cast?” Kageyama asked curiously, his eyes drilling at Tsukishima’s right hand.

“Funny you should ask,” Tsukishima laughed, trying to recount what actually happened. “After-”

“Tsukki! What happened to your hand?!” An alarming panic barged through the door.

“Oh, hey Yamaguchi,” Kageyama greeted him as he strangled Tsukishima’s forearm. “You're here. How about practice?”

Tsukishima wrestled free from his death grip.

“How's life?” Tsukishima asked when Yamaguchi looked at him.

He could feel his heart pounding and his face burning up. Even though Yamaguchi was an athlete, Tsukishima still couldn’t process how much more built he’s gotten. He could make out the contours of Yamaguchi’s chest through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

“You know how it goes,” He beamed proudly. Tsukishima could never not get lost in the galaxies of those freckles. It was just like before. “Volleyball, school, same-o, same-o.” Some things never change. It wasn't as bad as Tsukishima had imagined. Maybe two years really did the trick.

“Guess there's nothing important about you,” Kageyama joked.

Yamaguchi ignored Kageyama's comment, his eyes still locking Tsukishima’s. “How’ve you been, Tsukki?” There was softness in his voice. “You, like, vanished-” He ran his hands through his hair and cleared his throat. “I mean, a cast? Seriously?”

“You forgot Oikawa’s Smoothie too,” Hinata reported, throwing his bag on the desk. Tsukishima elbowed him. “What? It's true.”

Yamaguchi whipped his furious attention deeper into Tsukishima. “Smoothie?! Oikawa?!”

Dammit Hinata.

Hinata stuck out his tongue and turned away from Tsukishima’s glare. He was still pissed because Tsukishima didn't reply to his texts earlier.

“You say it as though it's my fault Oikawa threw smoothie on me,” Tsukishima defended himself. 

“What happened to your hand,” Yamaguchi demanded sternly, his brown pupil swamped with concern. He reached to touch Tsukishima’s hand, but he instinctively moved away.

“Sorry, it...still hurts,” Tsukishima explained when Yamaguchi’s eyebrow twitched and he bit the inside of his mouth. Tsukishima wasn’t used to having Yamaguchi touch him yet. No, he wasn’t prepared to be touched by Yamaguchi yet.

“Well, what happened?” Kageyama jumped in to clear the awkwardness. Thanks, Kageyama. But, you’re on the wrong subject! 

He hated it when Kageyama’s curiosity got the better of him. This was not the right place, or time. On the brighter side, though, Tsukishima did practice this with his mom already, so he was a bit more prepared.

“I was careless,” Tsukishima shrugged, touching his cast, “and fell downstairs.”

When no one reacted, he glanced up to check the time and back at the probing faces.

“You guys don’t believe me?” He asked, slightly shocked and offended.

No one responded.

He swept his lashes down, focusing on the desk, tracing the dark wood lines. This was why he didn’t want to attend this meeting or see Yamaguchi so soon. He was fine with Hinata and Kageyama knowing what occurred, but he didn't want Yamaguchi to know. Who in their right mind would want Yamaguchi to know? What would Tsukishima be saying? That he fell because he was avoiding him?

Hinata lifted his eyebrow. “That’s such a cliché answer.” 

“But, it really did happen!” Tsukishima protested. It totally did! “I fell down stairs on my way up.”

When there were still no responses, he turned to Kageyama, practically begging for him to save him. 

“Ok, okay. I believe you,” he said, though his eyes were filled with doubt.

“But, I’m sure he’s still hiding something…” Hinata quirked his eyebrows.

“Think what you want,” Tsukishima responded when he heard the door creak open and pulled away. 

Hinata got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

“Hey Iwaizumi, did you need something?”

As Hinata and Iwaizumi talked, Tsukishima could feel his heart pounding. Iwaizumi was really attractive.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said and left.

“He’s really…hot,” Tsukishima unconsciously slipped out.

Yamaguchi chuckled a bit and rolled his shoulders. “Too bad he’s taken.”

Tsukishima could sense the bitterness in his voice. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Yamaguchi was jealous.

“Jealous much?” Kageyama teased, his blue eyes blared in amusement.

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, but by the looks of it, he probably was. He looked straight at Tsukishima, his eyes roamed his face.

“Who wouldn’t be?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks burned. That statement was flooded with so many implications that he wasn't sure of which interpretation to choose. How could he say that so bluntly?

Tsukishima wanted to laugh it off, but he caught Hinata’s eyes. He shook his head a bit, signaling Tsukishima to stop what he was about to do. But the tension was thickening uncomfortably.

Tsukishima laughed.

“That’s true. It’ll hurt your pride, right?” Tsukishima said, patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder playfully on his way to get his bag.

Tsukishima couldn’t afford to think that Yamaguchi still liked him, nor could he afford to think that he still liked Yamaguchi. He didn’t want to rekindle the flame that was finally dying after these past two years. The flame Tsukishima had for him.

“Well, it’s getting late. I’m supposed to go home in time for dinner,” Tsukishima said putting his laptop away.

“Yamaguchi, you guys are walking back together right?” Hinata asked, though it sounded more like a demand as he grabbed Kageyama’s arm. “Kageyama and I have other commitments tonight.”

Kageyama gave me an apologetic look as they both left the room.

“You don’t have to, really,” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi.

He lifted his eyebrow. “We’re both headed in the same direction, it would only make sense,” Yamaguchi reasoned and fell into step with Tsukishima when they walked out. His keys jingled with every step.

Tsukishima was going to kill Hinata when he sees him tomorrow.

They walked in silence down the hall of the building. The only clear sound was the jingling of Yamaguchi’s keys and their even footsteps. To Tsukishima’s left, the sun glared through the windows. Blinding red rays piercing through the cracks in the trees and leaves. It was probably a little past 5:30 PM. Outside, the campus was empty. Most practice, clubs and activities were over. Everyone had gone home.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice seeped into Tsukishima’s head.

He turned to him. “Sorry, what?” Tsukishima had completely tuned him out.

“Did you walk here today?” Yamaguchi repeated.

“No, I was dropped off,” Tsukishima answered. 

As they crossed the street, Tsukishima headed into the park, but Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to him in confusion. They used to always take this way home.

Yamaguchi caught Tsukishima’s eyes and bit the inside of his mouth before smiling. 

“Let's take the other way home,” he suggested. He released Tsukishima’s shoulder and walked back toward the sidewalk. “We’d get home too fast," he turned to make sure Tsukishima was following. "I still want to talk.”

“So, how are your parents?” Tsukishima asked, brushing off Yamaguchi’s statement. “I haven’t seen them since I got back.”

“They’re good…Yours?” He slowed down so that they were walking side by side again.

“Same. Could be better, though,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Yeah…”

This conversation was not going anywhere. They were still a few blocks away from home. The park was empty. If they had taken the shortcut, they would get home about ten minutes faster. Tsukishima started letting his mind wander. There were barely any cars out on the streets and some of the restaurants and offices were already closed. Only a few people were in sight across the street. This really was a small town.

The sky was darkening as he listened to their footsteps and the jingling of Yamaguchi’s keys.

“How was your first day?” Yamaguchi attempted again.

“It’s as you’ve probably heard,” Tsukishima said lightly, keeping my eyes focused in front of him. “I got smoothie slimed.” 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Yamaguchi apologized. “Still on bad terms with him?”

Tsukishima’s hand twitched at the thought, but he only smiled. There was no way he could ever be on good terms with Oikawa again.

They turned the corner to their block. Kids rarely played out on the block anymore. Even though the streetlights were dimmer than now, they used to play out on the street til dark when they were young. 

"Remember how we used to walk this way to help pick apples from that house?"

"Yeah." Tsukishima glanced at the darkened house. The yard was still green, but the rose bushes that ornamented the yard were no longer there. A metal gate was also installed. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it to be a different house. He wondered if the apple tree was still there. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi used to go there once a week to help pick apples. They stopped going once Yamaguchi started dating.

Tsukishima stopped taking this way home once he started dating. He started taking the other way and the short-cut. Because this was Yamaguchi's way home... Because this became ‘their’ way home.

"How's your wrist?" 

"It was only slight sprained," Tsukishima said, touching his cast. "It should be fine by the end of the week." 

"You should be more careful." Yamaguchi’s voice was gentle.

"I'll try."

"Tsukki, I-"

“Well,” Tsukishima stopped at the brick wall near his gate and turned to Yamaguchi. “We’re here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and grabbed Tsukishima’s left hand before he could open the gate.

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima tried to wrestle his hand free. “What are you…”

Yamaguchi grabbed a fistful of Tsukishima’s coat, drawing Tsukishima closer to him. His breath on Tsukishima’s neck made him shiver a bit. “I meant what I said earlier,” he murmured closely before loosening his grip on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima caught his breath and took a step back, causing the gate to rattle behind him. He held Yamaguchi’s gaze, watching the familiar sparks beginning to flicker again.

Tsukishima elbowed the handle with his left arm and the gate creaked open. Lights flooded out the door and he could make the silhouette of his mom. “Kei, is that you?”

“Good night, Yamaguchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end...? Yes, end. Because the rest of my original story is still in pieces only. I've got scenes only, not full chapters. I only decided to do this chapter as well because at work I was thinking about how I would go about changing the last scene because of their height.  
> The main guy (Kuroo in this case) didn't even get to show up yet. Oh well. Maybe as I progress on my story, I'll continue this HQ insertion thing...which is actually really complicated. I cut out a lot of things from the original.  
> Got too lazy to adjust Kageyama and Hinata's traits to fit. I started actually thinking that maybe Suga and Daichi fits the role more than Kageyama and Hinata...but if I continue this, it gets really complicated with who the 'ex' was...  
> Hope you had a good read.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kuroo is Sepia Eyes.  
> & I do think that the Oikawa scene matched Kageyama more than Tsukishima, but that's what the original character went through.  
> 


End file.
